Chapter 4 (PM)
Chapter 4: Trials in the Toy Box Chapter 4 is a relatively simple chapter. The chapter features several small glitches that save small amounts of time, and movement strategies within the Toy Box are relatively simple. Virtual Console speedups are the main run killer in Chapter 4, as explained below. Basic Tricks and Movement Strategies Avoiding Encounters in Chapter 4: Avoiding encounters is important to ensure you are going through the game as fast as possible. Compared to other chapters, Chapter 4 has some of the easiest encounters to avoid in the game. Most of these encounters are skipped in categories other than Glitchless. The following tutorials SOON display optimal movement strategies for avoiding encounters in Chapter 4: * Blue Station * Pink Station (Glitchless) * Pink Station (other categories) * Green Station (Chalkboard/100% only) * Red Station Green Station Puzzle Solve Skip In order to repair the track between Green Station and Red Station, Mario must solve a puzzle where he hammers svevral colored block. Mario can solve this puzzle immeidately after arriving at Green Station, even if he does not learn the solution in game. The correct order is Yellow, Green, Red, Blue. Lantern Ghost and General Guy Wii Virtual Console Lag On the Wii Virtual Console version of the game, there is an emulation bug otherwise known as a "speedup" that can occur during the Lantern Ghost and General Guy fights. The bug causes the game to lag, and then speeds up to compensate for the lag. When this occurs, it can be extremely difficult to react and correctly time an action command, or the speedup can cause the game to skip the frame window for the action command timing all together. Speedups do not occur on the original Nintendo 64 release, or the Wii U virtual console. Shooting Star without hidden block Just before General Guy there is a shooting star on top of a block. It is intended for you to hit a hidden block in order to reach the shooting star with Kooper, however Kooper can still reach the shooting star without revealing the hidden block. This is accomplished by standing at the very edge of the orignal platform and using Kooper. * See tutorial for Chapter 4 Shooting Star without Hidden Block. Chapter 4 Peach Cutscene soon Skips and Glitches Glitched Train Tracks Manipulation The Chapter 4 Train Track Manipulation glitch occurs as a result of triggering Chapter 5 via Blue House Skip, and returning to Chapter 4 afterwards. Because the game believes Mario has progressed past Chapter 4, the game automatically completes all of the puzzles within Chapter 4, meaning that Mario has access to all four train stations upon entering Shy Guy's Toy Box. Because the red switch is independent from other game triggers, it is possible to manipulate the game into giving you acess to Red Station immediately after retriggering Chapter 4 with the Frying Pan. * See Chapter 4 Train Tracks Manipulation Chapter 4 Parakarry Clip There is Parakarry Clip that you can perform in Chapter 4 to give you quicker acess to the Frying Pan, as well as to dodge a very dangerous Balloon Guy. This Parakarry clip is one glitches to perform in the entire game, as shown in the following tutorial. * See Tutorial on Chapter 4 Parakarry Clip Gourmet Guy Skip Gourmet Guy Skip is an outdated glitch that allows Mario to skip giving the Cake to Gormet Guy in Shy Guy’s Toybox. Mario is able to clip out of bounds by spinning into a corner of a wall near the Pink Station, and mario will land on the opposite side of the tracks by the pink switch. Gormet Guy Skip is currently not useful in any main categories but may be useful for a beginner All Cards route that does not utilize Blue House Skip. * See Video Tutorial for Gormet Guy Skip soon Calculator Fight Skip soon Chapter 4 Peach Cutscene Skip via Loading Zone Storage (aka "Soap Cake Skip") Peach Cutscene Skips are in bounds Loading Zone Storage tricks exclusive to the All Cards category that allow Mario to collect star spirit cards without triggering the associated Peach Cutscene. By having a loading zone stored while Mario collects a star spirit card, the loading zone can overwrite the Peach Cutscene, skipping it entirely. The Chapter 4 Peach Cutscene Skip is notably the easiest of the three Peach Cutscene skips. * See Loading Zone Storage * See Peach Cutscene Skips Category:Paper Mario chapters